L'Amour et les Moustiques
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Ou comment trouver une utilité à ces sales bestioles. Attention, messieurs dames, une fois n'est pas coutume, ceci est du ZorroNami !


Pitite note de Bouchou : Mmh... Encore un one shot... Qui était sensé, au départ, être très court... Et qui ne l'est plus. Mais alors plus du tout.

Disclaimer : Nami, Zorro et Sandy appartiennent à M'sieur Oda. Les moustiques, quant à eux, appartiennent à tout le monde et n'appartiennent à personne, ce sont des créatures qui vagabondent aux grés de leurs envies délictueuses, incontrôlables et incontrôlées, avides de sang et de chair bien fraîche...

Dédicace : Aux vampires miniatures qui m'ont tenu compagnie la nuit pendant toutes mes vacances. Ils se reconnaîtront. Sales bêtes.

**

* * *

**

L'Amour **et** **les** **Moustiques**

Zorro posa un pied sur le mur de planche, et appuya légèrement, imprimant un mouvement de balancier à son hamac.

Il l'écouta grincer dans le vide et la noirceur de cette nuit sans lune, dans son silence qui n'était jusqu'à présent troublé que par la respiration du cuisinier, allongé dans le hamac près du sien.

Il soupira.

S'enfonça un peu plus dans le morceau de tissus rugueux qui lui tenait lieu de couchette.

Re-soupira.

Se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se lever pour aller faire un tour sur le pont, avant de réaliser qu'en fait il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie.

Se retourna dans son hamac.

Se re-retourna.

Re-re-soupira.

Et cligna des yeux, percevant vaguement le bruit de crécelle aigue d'un moustique qui devait se trouver non loin des deux pirates.

Mais pas assez près pour qu'il l'attrape avec une main.

Il sortit un pied du hamac et appuya de nouveau contre le mur, les grincements de son lit ne tardant pas à couvrir ceux de la bestiole.

Il re-re-re-soupira.

Et sursauta violemment en crispant douloureusement ses paupières lorsqu'une lumière, aveuglante par contraste avec les ténèbres profondes qui régnaient un instant auparavant, naquit brutalement sur le sol, à quelque pas de lui.

Sandy s'assura que la lampe à huile n'allait pas s'éteindre, se releva et lui fit face, un air d'exaspération poussée à son paroxysme ravageant sa figure.

« Ça y est ? T'as finit ? »

Zorro se gratta la nuque, interloqué.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Ton manège, là ! Tu l'as finit ? Tu m'empêches de dormir, pauvre cloche ! »

Long regard.

« T'es pas au courent que j'en ai jamais rien eu à foutre, de t'empêcher de dormir ? »

Silence.

Sandy se pencha, ramassa la lanterne, l'observa avec toute l'intensité d'Hamlet et de son crâne, foudroya l'escrimeur du regard, esquissa un large mouvement du bras qui, mené à terme, aurait provoqué une rencontre fracassante entre ladite lanterne et le visage du pirate aux cheveux verts, et finit par la reposer en soupirant.

« Personnellement, j'en ai rien à foutre que t'en ai rien à foutre de m'empêcher de dormir, seulement tâche de ne pas oublier que c'est moi qui m'occupe de la nourriture sur ce bateau, et que si je le désirais, je pourrais très bien te laisser crever de faim. »

« Ha. N'importe quoi. J'aimerai bien voir ça, tiens. »

Le blondinet hésita, puis finit par se dire qu'au fond, l'escrimeur n'avais pas si tort que ça. Il lui aurait été très difficile de le laisser mourir de faim sur un bateau occupé par tant de personnes qui, si elles ne raffolaient pas forcément toujours du jeune homme, le considérait tout de même plus ou moins comme un ami. C'était l'évidence même. Fort malheureusement.

Il préféra donc se taire, plutôt que de devoir supporter l'insupportable humiliation d'avouer à Zorro qu'il était dans le vrai.

« ...Ouais. Ben en tout cas la ferme. »

« _La ferme... _Bien sûr, après tout qu'est-ce qu'on peu attendre d'autre d'une brute épaisse... »

« ... »

Un silence d'une intensité pesante passa.

Le cuisinier ressaisit la lanterne et la brandit sous le nez de l'ancien chasseur de prime. A la lueur jaunâtre de la bougie, Zorro pu observer avec méfiance le rictus à la fois abasourdi et ravi du blondinet.

« ...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Alors c'est ça ! C'est ça qui te tracasse ! C'est à cause de ça que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ! »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Tu peux pas être clair, bordel ? »

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir parce que Nami t'a traité de brute épaisse au dîner. »

_

* * *

« Mais t'es vraiment qu'une pauvre espèce de brute épaisse, Zorro ! »_

_L'escrimeur s'étouffa dans sa choppe de bière._

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

_« Mais parce que c'est vrai ! C'est extraordinaire, quant même ! On croirait une vulgaire masse de muscles sans cervelle ! Critiquer la littérature comme ça... Je suis certaine que tu n'as jamais lu un seul livre de toute ta vie ! »_

_« Mais j'ai pas critiqué la littérature comme ça, j'ai juste dit que Robin perdait son temps avec tous ces bouquins poussiéreux, que ça ne servait à rien et qu'elle ferait bien mieux d'essayer de trouver de nouvelles techniques d'attaque. Ce serait quant même plus utile. »_

_« Et toi tu n'appelles pas ça critiquer la littérature ? Je te signale que grâce à tous ces vieux bouquins poussiéreux, comme tu dis, et bien Robin a acquis une science et une connaissance autrement supérieures aux tiennes ! A côté d'elle, tu es petit, Zorro ! Tu es tout petit ! Minuscule ! »_

_« ...Comment ça ? Je fais la même taille qu'elle... »_

_Le visage de la jeune femme se crispa avec exaspération._

_« ...Brute épaisse. Une véritable brute épaisse. »_

_« Mais... C'est pas vrai ! T'as fini ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai fini ! Je m'en vais, tiens ! » hurla la navigatrice avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas furieux et de la claquer violemment derrière elle. _

_Zorro contempla le battant fermé pendant de longues minutes, ignorant le ricanement satisfait du cuisinier aux fourneaux. Il sentait avec étonnement une sensation étrange lui déchirer la poitrine et lui piquer les yeux. Ça ressemblait vaguement à... De la tristesse..._

_Mais il n'avait aucune raison d'être triste..._

_Et le fait que cette tristesse n'ait aucune raison d'être le perturbait encore de longues heures après l'incident._

* * *

« ..Non. C'est pas vrai. Je vois même pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu sais, quant vous parliez de Robin et de ses vieux bouquins poussiér – »

« ÇA VA. Ça va. Je sais. »

« Tu vois. »

« ... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te tracasse ? »

« J'ai pas dit que ça me tracassait. »

« Non, mais ça se voit. »

« Ça ne se voit pas. »

« Oh que si. »

« Non. »

« Si. Et n'étant pas extérieur à toi-même, tu ne peux pas en juger. Moi je peux le faire. »

« Le problème c'est que j'ai pas du tout envie de te croire. »

« Pourtant je dis la vérité. »

« Aucune preuve. »

« Ça n'empêche pas que je dise la vérité. »

« Impossible. Ça ne me tracasse pas, donc on ne peut pas voir que ça me tracasse. Impossible. »

« Oooh, une brute épaisse qui fait dans la logique... »

Zorro bondit hors de son hamac et se jeta en rugissant sur le blondinet qui l'esquiva au dernier moment. Le jeune pirate se retrouva projeté contre le mur de planche.

Il se retourna en expirant bruyamment et s'adossa, croisant les bras et fixant Sandy avec fureur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu ne peux pas te mêler de tes affaires, non ? »

« Non. Sinon je sens que je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. »

« ... »

« Et encore, estime toi heureux qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. Sinon tout le monde se serait mêlé de tes affaires. Après tout, la nuit, la plupart des gens considère que c'est fait pour dormir. Bizarre, n'est ce pas ? »

« ... »

« Alors : pourquoi est-ce que ça te tracasse, que Nami ait dit que tu étais une brute épaisse sans cervelle ? »

« Parce que c'est pas vrai. »

Ricanements.

« Oh, puis... Ta gueule. »

Exaspéré, l'escrimeur fit mine de se diriger vers son hamac. Il fut stoppé par la pression de la main du blondinet sur son bras.

« Ok, ok, ok. Pardon, ça m'a échappé. Je ne me moquerais plus de toi. »

« ... »

« ...Même si, bien sûr, il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de se moquer de toi. »

« Mmh. Aucune. »

« Aucune. »

« ... »

« Me regarde pas comme ça, c'était pas ironique. On reprend : ce qui te tracasse, c'est qu'on pense que tu es une brute épaisse alors que... ce... n'est... pas... vrai... »

« _Arrête_ de rigoler ! »

Le cuisinier prit une grande inspiration.

« Pardon. C'est ça qui te tracasse ? »

Silence.

L'escrimeur fronça les sourcils.

« ...Ben... Ouais. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre. »

« C'est très simple : par exemple, que ce ne soit pas les gens en général qui pensent ça de toi, mais... une personne en particulier. »

« ... »

« Genre Nam – »

« N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien en avoir à foutre de cette sale petite peste dévergondée qui se croit tout permis, hein ? J'en ai rien à_ battre_ ! Elle peut bien penser ce qu'elle veut, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ! Je ne peux pas la sacquer, un point c'est tout ! Elle a le don de me mettre hors de moi, elle est même plus douée que toi pour ça, tiens ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir détester quelqu'un aussi intensément ces derniers temps, elle n'a aucun intérêt, et elle se croit le centre du monde ! Et puis son obsession pour l'argent, là... Cette fille est une véritable sangsue, je suis... »

« Amoureux d'elle. »

« Exactement ! »

« ... »

« ...ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Qu'est-ce que tu me sors, c'est quoi encore cette connerie ? »

Le blondinet prit une cigarette sur la table de nuit, l'approcha de la lanterne pour l'allumer, en aspira une grande bouffée et expira, observant malicieusement l'escrimeur à travers les volutes de fumée pâle qui caressaient son visage.

Zorro toussa.

« Elle te fascine. Tu es amoureux d'elle. »

« C'est faux. »

« Pourtant ça se voit. »

« Ça ne se voit pas. »

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, et pourtant il y avait bien quelque chose qui te tracassait ; j'avais raison. »

« Tu n'as pas_ toujours_ raison. »

« Allons, Zorro ; il n'y a pas de honte à ça ! Je te comprends parfaitement, comment ne pas tomber amoureux de cette merveilleuse et flamboyante déesse ? »

« La ferme. C'est _ta_ façon de voir. Pas la mienne. »

« ...Mmh. Tu es amoureux d'elle. »

« Non. »

Longue bouffée de cigarette.

« ...Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non ! »

« Si. »

« NON ! »

« Si. »

« _NON !_ »

« Si. »

« **_NON ! _**»

« Si. »

« OK, TRES BIEN ! D'ACCORD ! JE SUIS AMOUREUX D'ELLE ! »

« Ah. Tu vois. »

* * *

Il l'observait depuis un coin de la chambre.

Ses pattes fines et poilues fermement crochetées contre les interstices du mur, ses yeux aux multiples facettes reflétant chaque petit objet contenu dans la pièce, ne laissant échapper aucun mouvement, aucune source de chaleur. Il épiait sournoisement, tapi dans l'ombre, guettant sa proie ; l'odeur du sang l'enivrait déjà, le rendait fou, sa victime bougeait, il allait pourvoir aller sucer avidement son fluide vital et...

PLAF.

Nami souleva le livre de Robin qu'elle venait de projeter violemment contre la paroie, fixant avec écoeurement l'insecte aplati qui ornait à présent la troisième de couverture. Une marque d'un jaune sale tirant sur le noirâtre s'étalait sur le bouquin et sur la paroi.

La jeune femme étouffa un gémissement dégoûté.

« Beûrk... »

Le bouquin à la main, elle analysa lentement la chambre du regard, traquant sans pitié le moindre petit point noir qui aurait eut l'audace de se déplacer dans son espace vital.

Debout sur son lit, vêtue de sa seule chemise de nuit, une arme redoutable à la main – la littérature avait décidément bien des utilités, nul ne pourrait lui échapper.

Là.

Elle frappa avec toute la violence dont les muscles de ses bras pouvaient dispenser, écrasant sans pitié le misérable insecte contre le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Qui se renversa sous le choc, la bougie heurtant le sol et roulant dangereusement en direction des couvertures de Robin qui traînaient sur le sol.

« Eh ! Non ! »

Elle sauta par terre, se précipita vers le lit de l'archéologue et rattrapa le morceau de cire enflammée juste à temps, se brûlant les doigts au passage. Elle fusilla l'insecte écrasé du regard.

« Tu as vu ce qui a faillit se passer à cause de toi ? Tu es content ? Ça te fait marrer ? »

Pas de réponse.

Elle s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'un léger picotement, au niveau de son épaule gauche, la pétrifia instantanément.

Une attaque surprise. La bougie n'était qu'une diversion.

Ses ennemis se faisaient de plus en plus vicieux et inventifs.

La rouquine poussa un hurlement de rage et et se frappa farouchement l'épaule.

A plusieurs reprises.

...Aïe.

Lorsqu'elle finit enfin par se relever, penaude d'avoir perdu la bataille, ce fut pour les apercevoir, lovés dans un coin du plafond, la fixant sournoisement depuis leur retraite. Ils semblaient jouir avec sadisme de sa défaite par l'un des leur.

Ils étaient trop nombreux.

Plus d'une vingtaine.

Elle était inférieure en nombre.

La partie était perdue d'avance. Si elle restait, elle ne fermerait pas un seul œil de la nuit.

Mieux valait la fuite à l'extermination, le repli stratégique à l'humiliante défaite.

* * *

La porte de la chambre des garçons s'ouvrit dans un fracas épouvantable, dénonçant aisément la violence déployée par celui qui pénétrait à présent dans la chambre.

Celle.

En courte nuisette, une expression de fureur rentrée distillée dans son regard.

Sandy jeta un léger coup d'œil à l'escrimeur livide qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Livide, blafard, plus blanc qu'un linge... Le blondinet se demanda un instant si tous les litres de sang que Zorro semblait avoir en réserve – après tout ceux qu'il avait déjà perdus dans ses combats – ne s'étaient pas soudainement mystérieusement volatilisés. Ou alors la réserve s'était épuisée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez debout à cette heure ? »

L'escrimeur se remit rapidement de sa surprise.

« Et toi, alors ? »

Regard corrosif.

« Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié qu'une brute épaisse n'a pas droit à la parole. »

« ... ? »

Nami jeta un regard interrogatif au blondinet, qui haussa les épaules et s'empressa de détourner la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous, Nami-Adorée, dans cette tenue délicieusement affriolante et qui te va vraiment à merveille, tu devrais vraiment t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, tu sais, mon Petit Oiseau des Il... »

« ILS SONT PARTOUT ! »

« ... »

« ... »

« ...Les insectes... Partout ! »

« ... »

« ... »

« Mais si ! Je vous jure ! Ils m'ont sauvagement attaquée, je me suis vaillamment défendue, mais ils m'ont eut par le nombre ! »

Elle se frotta vigoureusement les épaules.

S'arrêta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les deux pirates la fixaient, légèrement interloqués.

« Je parle des moustiques, » précisa t-elle.

« ...Oh. »

« Ils m'ont complètement dévorée, je suis sûre qu'ils m'ont sucé au moins deux litres de sang ! »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers un hamac et plongea dedans.

Silence.

La tête couronnée de cheveux roux de la nouvelle venue émergea du tissu et les fixa sans bienveillance.

« Il est à qui, ce hamac ? »

« A moi, mon Petit Canari en Sucre... »

« Tu me le donnes. T'as qu'à dormir dans celui d'à côté. »

« Celui d'a côté, c'est le mien, » intervint l'escrimeur avec mauvaise humeur. « T'es pas gonflée de débarquer comme ça ! »

« Rien du tout. Et si celui de gauche c'est le tien, il a qu'à prendre celui de droite. »

« C'est celui de Luffy, mon Amour à la Vanille... »

« Et alors ? Il n'est pas là, je me trompe ? Il est en ville ! Ils sont tous partis, ils nous ont laissé seuls tous les trois, tout seuls, contre des hordes de... moustiques... »

Le chuchotement rauque de la jeune fille se perdit dans les replis du hamac.

« Tu voulais finir tes cartes, mon Trésor Doré... »

« Je SAIS ! »

« ... »

« ...Bon. Sandy, tu vas dans le hamac de Luffy, et tu surveilles la droite. Zorro, dans ton hamac, la gauche. Le premier qui s'approche de nous, vous n'hésitez pas, vous _l'écrabouillez_ ! Et pendant que vous surveillerez, moi, je dors. Bonne nuit. »

« ... »

« ... »

* * *

« Elle dort ? »

« Elle dort. »

Les deux jeunes hommes fixaient leur navigatrice qui, profondément assoupie entre ses deux gardes du corps, souriait avec bonheur dans son sommeil.

Zorro se rejeta en arrière.

« Rhâ, quelle peste ! Elle n'a vraiment aucun remord, aucune culpabilité ! 'pendant que vous surveillerez, moi, je dors !' Incroyable ! On devrait la jeter par-dessus bord pendant qu'il en est encore temps... »

« Non. Tu ne ferais jamais ça, » le contredit le blondinet en allumant une nouvelle cigarette, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« ...Toi ta gueule. »

Sans répondre, Sandy sauta hors du hamac de Luffy et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas tranquille.

« ...Je peux savoir où tu vas ? »

Il ouvrit la porte, se tourna vers l'escrimeur et esquissa une sorte de révérence empreinte d'une ironie qui parue bien cruelle à l'escrimeur, pour le peu qu'il en perçut.

« Je vous laisse entre amoureux. »

Et il referma la porte.

Zorro se rua dessus, mais le blondinet l'avait déjà verrouillée à double tour avant qu'il ne heurte brutalement le battant.

« Sandy... Sandy. SANDY ! CONNARD, OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! »

« Chut. Ce que tu peux être bruyant. »

« Ouvre-là, ou je L'ENFONCE ! »

« Mais non. Ça ferait du bruit, et tu risquerais de réveiller ta Belle au Bois Dormant. »

« ... »

« Bien, bien, bien... A plus tard, donc... »

Les pas du cuisinier, étouffés par l'épaisseur de la porte, s'éloignèrent lentement et inexorablement dans le couloir, laissant le pauvre escrimeur seul avec la Belle aux Moustiques Dormants.

« ...Quant elle se sera réveillée j'enfonce la porte et je vais t'arracher les entrailles. Salaud. »

Il se retourna et fixa anxieusement le hamac de Sandy, alourdi par le corps endormi de la rouquine.

Comme ça, à la limite, ça pouvait encore aller.

Il ne la voyait pas.

Il ne l'entendait pas.

Il pouvait donc essayer de prétendre assez facilement qu'elle n'était pas là.

Non. Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas dans cette pièce. Avec lui. Il n'était pas seul avec Nami. Il n'allait pas se sentir comme un abruti incapable de trouver ses mots quant elle se réveillerait. Au contraire, il était sur le pont du bateau. En train de s'entraîner. Seul. Absolument seul. Et Nami était.. Loin. Très loin. En tout cas pas dans les parages.

Il avait presque réussi à s'en persuader lorsque la jeune fille poussa un hurlement hystérique et suraigu, s'agitant désespérément dans son morceau de tissu avant de chuter douloureusement sur le sol.

Zorro se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? T'as fait un cauchemar ? Ou alors t'es devenue folle ? »

Un instant de silence passa, durant lequel la rouquine s'accrocha à la chemise de son sauveur, tremblant de tous ses membres, apparemment encore en proie au traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir.

Elle leva un visage ravagé vers le jeune homme.

Qui sentit quelque chose de non identifié se décrocher de sa poitrine et sombrer dans ses talons.

« Heu... Ça va pas ? »

« Je... »

Reniflements.

« Je croyais que vous me protégiez, et... En fait... Vous m'avez laissé tomber... Vous les avez laissé m'approcher... Et... Ils m'ont piqué dans mon sommeil... Je les ai sentis... C'est ça qui m'a réveillé... »

_Cette fille a pété un câble._

« Ce sont des moustiques, Nami. »

« _Ils sont diaboliques !_ »

« ... »

Elle se lova un peu plus contre le jeune homme.

« Tu sais quoi, Zorro ? »

« N... Non... Quoi ? »

« Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas un moustique. »

Haussement de sourcil.

« Ah. Moi aussi, je suis content que tu ne sois pas un moustique, Nami. »

« Mmh. »

Elle étouffa un bâillement et s'écarta de son ami.

« Bon. Je vais aller me recoucher, et toi, tu vas surveiller. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne m'_abandonnes pas _! »

Un soupir ténu d'exaspération s'échappa des lèvres du pirate.

« Nan. Moi, faut que j'aille arracher les tripes de Sandy, » grommela t-il entre ses dents.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui avant d'avoir atteint le hamac.

« Quoi ? »

Silence.

Zorro plissa les yeux en contemplant sa camarade, une aura d'hostilité s'échappant de sa personne.

« J'ai dit : c'est évident qu'il n'y a qu'une brute épaisse pour accepter de s'asservir à ce point. »

« ... »

Les deux pirates se dévisagèrent en silence.

La navigatrice cligna des yeux, interloquée, puis finit par sourire d'un grand sourire amusé.

« Quoi ? Ça te travaille, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Dis-donc, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être à ce point sensible... Les apparences sont trompeuses... »

« Ah ! Donc tu reconnais que je ne suis pas une brute épaisse. »

« Oh que si. Tu es _définitivement_ une brute épaisse. »

« ... »

L'escrimeur grinça des dents, contemplant la jolie rouquine qui le défiait avec assurance, une étincelle machiavélique dansant au fond de ses pupilles.

« Très bien, mais si moi je suis une brute épaisse, alors tu dois savoir que toi tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une sale petite peste persuadée que l'univers entier tourne autour de toi alors que... »

Il ne vit strictement rien venir. Un instant, Nami était à un mètre de lui, et celui d'après, elle était à un centimètre, picorant gentiment un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait simplement suffit qu'il détourne les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes pour que la rouquine prenne le contrôle total de la situation.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que... »

« Tu es _ma_ brute épaisse. »

Elle s'éloigna et plongea dans le hamac, avant de pointer un doigt autoritaire sur un escrimeur toujours paralysé.

« Très bien : nous disions donc, je dors, et toi tu surveilles les moustiques. »

Zorro secoua la tête.

« Heu... Attends, je... »

« Tu es ma brute épaisse, oui ou non ? »

« Oui. »

Sans réfléchir.

« Donc tu m'obéis. »

« ...D'accord. »

En y ayant réfléchit un tout petit peu.

Et le jeune pirate observa silencieusement la jeune fille plonger dans un sommeil profond, happant au vol tous les suceurs de sang qui s'avisaient de venir vagabonder autour de sa propriétaire.

Les moustiques étaient des créatures diaboliques, il était donc parfaitement normal qu'il protège la rouquine de ces sales bêtes, après tout.

Et puis tout bien réfléchi, il était ravi d'être une brute épaisse.

Du moment qu'il n'était pas un moustique.

* * *

Vi... Ze sais... Les persos sont un tout chtit poil OOC, toutes mes excuses...

Et puis la fin est... un peu abrupte, et... Enfin bref. T.T°

En tout cas : thanks for reading ! n.n


End file.
